


Hot Florida Night

by Ringosocks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Multi, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ringosocks/pseuds/Ringosocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frustrated by the game Brendan and Alex fantasize about their linemate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Florida Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the Panthers-Canadiens game.

It wasn't a very good game, and Brendan was relieved for it to be over. He slid his key into the lock of his room, harder than was necessary. He sighed and ran a hand through his recently cut hair. 

Throwing himself down on the bed, the starched quilt scratchy on his stomach, he buried his face into the overly plush pillow. Frustration ran through him and he flipped over to glare at the ceiling. The heat seemed to trickle in through the plaster walls and he shifted the heavy bedding suffocating. 

"Its not supposed to be this warm in February!" He commented, huffily, to the silent room. However his pouting was ruined by a knock.

"Hey Bren open up its me!" It was Alex. Some of Brendan's annoyance melted away and he got up to answer the door. A smile twitched its way onto his mouth at the sight of Alex, grinning at him. 

Alex ducked his head, flushing lightly. "I just wanted to see you." Despite the blush, he still had that ridiculous smile on his face. 

Brendan tugged him inside and closed the door so they could kiss. It started out light but it soon turned heavy as frustrations built up. This was their release from all the annoyances built up over the crappy game and crappy muggy weather. 

Pulling away, Brendan looked up at Alex, "Hey I was thinking maybe we could try something?" His stomach flip flopped, a little anxious. He had thought about this for a while, but hadn't said anything content with what they had. 

"Ooh that sounds interesting, what is it?" With a hand squeeze from Alex Brendan's nervous melted away.

"Well we could tell each other our fantasies." 

For a second it was quiet as Alex mulled over the thought in his head. Slowly he began to nod, "Yeah actually that sounds really great." 

"You can just sit on the bed and I'll describe it to you, ok?" 

Alex's arousal was already obvious and he sat down heavily on the bed, panting slightly in anticipation. He did however push the heavy comforter off the bed, the material too rough against his skin. 

"It always starts off with us making out in the locker room. We're alone. Its right after a game. We just crushed the other team and we both need to burn off our extra adrenalin."

The heady words send shivers down Alex's back and he slowly unbottons his shirt, the heat getting to be too much.

"My hands are all over you, tugging you closer and closer as you press me harder against the wall. Then someone walks in on us. It's Brandon." Pausing he gauges Alex's reaction, whose half lidded eyes had a spark of curiosity in them. 

"What happens next?" Alex prompted, voice husky, seeing Brendan's hesitation. 

"We jump apart stunned, but he tells us to continue." A moan from Alex surprises Brendan for a second, but he grins and continues with a laugh. 

"At first we're not sure. He just smirks and yanks me forward into a searing kiss."

By this point Alex's shirt is undone and he's running a hand over his chest, eyes shut. Brendan crosses over to the bed and straddles Alex. 

"Kiss me like Brandon would." He commanded, pushing Alex down on the bed. Alex complied, pressing their lips together and running his hands through Brendan's hair.

It didn't take long for the kiss to turn rough, Alex nipping on Brendan's lips hard enough to bruise and then laving the spot with his tongue. 

Alex broke off the kiss to run his tongue along the curve of Brendan's neck. "Keep talking." He growled, the vibrations sending shivers down Brendan's body.

"Brandon pulls me closer, his stubble rough on my skin. I'm going to have beard burn. You press yourself up to my back and bite on my neck." His words were broken off with a moan as Alex unbuttoned his shirt and spread his broad hands across Brendan's chest. He took a nipple in his hand and pinched it, relishing in the squeak it drew out of Brendan.

However at Brendan's silence Alex halted and sat back to look at Brendan.

"Alex thats not fair." He groaned, bucking his hips up against Alex. Alex just grinned and shrugged.

"This was your idea." He laughed at Brendan's put upon expression 

"Fine!" He huffed, dropped his head back and continued,

"You wrap your arms around my waist and take off my shirt." As he talks Alex shrugs off his own shirt and finishes unbuttoning Brendan's. 

"Brandon unbuckles my belt and pulls down my pants. You slide your hands down my boxers while he kneads my ass and kisses you over my shoulder." Brendan's words stutter as he realizes Alex is trying to do what Brandon is in the fantasy. His pants off surprisingly fast and Alex tosses them somewhere over his shoulder. His skin tingles as the warm air dances where the skin itched from the starched fabric of his dress pants. 

"Reach down into your boxers. For now your hand can be mine."

Alex's hands push under Brendan's body to grope at his ass. "Go on." He encouraged with a sloppy kiss to Brendan's nipples, running his tongue over the nub. Brendan pushes a hand into his boxers and gasps. 

"He backs off and starts to tell you what to do to me. He tells you to suck me off." Alex gasps at the words and hurriedly removes takes off the rest of his clothes, panting. 

He grips the hem of Brendan's boxers and slowly slides them down, the friction along Brendan's cock driving him crazy. 

However relief isn't forthcoming as Alex leans back to admire Brendan. A flush runs all along his face down to his chest. Sweat has matted his curls down and he looks so rumpled and delicious, Alex knows he can't hold off much longer. 

Unable to resist Alex leans down but pauses right above Brendan's leaking cock. "Tell me what Brandon's doing." His breathe tingles along Brendan's length, who nods furiously and cries out in frustration. 

Finally Alex wraps his lips around the head of Brendan's dick and begins to suck lightly. 

"He takes off his shirt first and runs his hands all over his chest. His well defined abdominal muscles and bulging biceps." 

Sliding his mouth further down Brendan's length, Alex chuckles, the vibrations sending thrills through Brendan's body, who squirms as he talks. 

His takes his mouth off with a wet pop to comment laughingly, "You love his body don't you? Careful I might get jealous." Brendan yelps at the lose of the wet heat and smacks him upside the head. 

"Alex I'm gonna kill you if you don't stop teasing me!" Alex grins and goes back down on him. This time he is done teasing and sucks earnestly, rubbing his tongue along the vein in Brendan's cock. 

"Now he's taking his pants off. His boxer's are short and hug his ass perfectly." His words are coming slower now and his brain tries to remember what its doing. "He takes them off though and god his cock is so big and wonderful."

They both know this is no exaggeration having seen it several times in the locker room. Now Alex has brought his hand into play, wrapping it around the base of his cock. 

"He jacks once slowly, spreading the precome down his long, thick length." Before he can say anything else though Alex somehow manages to wrap his tongue around his width and he his words are cut off with a strangled gasp. 

"Al-alex!" He chokes out tugging on his hair, trying to warn him of his incoming orgasm. He understands and pull off to kiss Brendan, hand still sliding up and down his dick. 

He comes with whole body shaking with his sweaty skin catching on the cotton sheets. Realizing Alex is still so hard it probably hurts, he reaches down to jerk him off. 

It doesn't take long for Alex to come too. They both collapse onto the bed. The heat is still pressing on them, but they don't seem to mind as much now.

Just as Brendan is drifting off Alex whispers in his ear, "Maybe we should tell Brandon this fantasy too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! This is my first fic that wasn't really short and my first time writing smut. 
> 
> By the way I looked up the temperatures for the day of the game and they were in the 70's and 80's. While this is warm to me, a lifelong resident of Florida, my Canadian friend has told me the 70's are too hot for her so I was hoping it would be for the guys too.


End file.
